fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Of Darkness! Episode 8
Airren) Show me that your weak? Okay! ???) WEAK! ( The flaming beast slams his fist at Airren ) ( Airren disappears ) Airren) YOU GOT TO DO BETTER THEN THAT! ( Airren appears behind the flaming beast ) ???) HOW DID YOU... Airren) It's Ventus, my dear! ( The flaming beast tries to elbow Airren, but Airren disappears again ) ???) STOP THIS AND LET ME HIT YOU! ( The flaming beast continues to attack Airren, missing his next 20 attacks ) ( Airren appears under the flaming beast ) Airren) THIS IS BORING! ???) GRRERR! ( The flaming beast fires a ball of flames at Airren, but again Airren dodges ) BOOM! ( The flames rise from the cloudy ground and die off, rattling the ground ) Samantha) Huh? ( Samantha gets off her bed and walks to the door, taking a peak of what is happening outside ) ???) FINALLY! ( Airren gets up off the ground ) Airren) You finally hit me, for once...BUT! THAT'S THE ONLY TIME! ( Airren charges towards the flaming beast, while the flaming beast charges his power ) ( The flaming beast gives a small smile ) Airren) Too bad, you'll miss! ( Airren disappears ) ???) GOOD! ( The flaming beast fires a blast into the air, sending flames falling down as comets ) ???) THERE IS NO WAY OF AVOIDING THIS! I'M THE PET OF DARKNESS, I'M ERRONTER! ( Airren avoids flame after flame ) Airren) They keep missing! =P Erronter) Do they... ( The flames come down faster and crash into Airren ) BOOM! ( A huge flame hits Airren sending her falling to the ground ) Erronter) This will be fun! ( Erronter charges to Airren, slamming his knee on her, making her crash faster and harder ) [ Meanwhile, in the house ] Samantha) Tigera, should we? Tigera) Yeah...WE NEED TO GET OUT THERE! Samantha) Shouldn't we wake Wolfgang and Volf up first... Tigera) No... They been training so hard and what have we been doing...Nothing! Samantha) Yeah... Tigera) It's our time... Samantha) Yeah...Time to show that we're not weak... ( Samantha stares at Wolfgang for a minute, while Tigera leaves the house out of ball form ) Samantha) Wolfgang... {''In a soft tone}'' Tigera) SAMANTHA! COME ON! Samantha) Coming... ( Samantha runs out of the room and towards Tigera ) Erronter) NOW! YOU WILL DIE! ( Erronter holds Airren on his knee, trying to snap her in half ) Airren) AHHH! Erronter) YOUR PAIN IS MY ENERGY, IT'S MY STRENGTH! Airren) YOU...YOU...YOU BOTTOM FEEDER! Erronter) WHAT? ' '( Erronter pushes harder on Airren's body ) Samantha) STOP! ( Tigera tackles Erronter, sending him to the ground and Airren falls to the ground in pain ) Tigera) YOU'RE OUR OPPONENT NOW! Erronter) WHERE IS HE! Samantha) Who? Wolfgang? Erronter) YEAH, HIM! Samantha) He's not coming! You're our opponent! Erronter) Then I'll beat you up and get him! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Heart_of_Strength!_Episode_9 Pet Of Darkness! Episode 8 grade? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4